La ley, el orden y Axel
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: Roxas sabe que le paso algo, pero no recuerda que fue... Axel es el sospechoso, Zexion la defensa y le helado de sal marina la unica pista mwajajajajajaja... please no olviden los reviews.


* * *

Terve !!!!!!!!!!!!, Hello!!!! n-n ya estoy de vuelta!!!!!!1 tuve esta semana un poco de relax post Cosplay (para ver las fotos visita mi deviantART)… bueno, e smi primer fic d ehumor en la sección de Kingdom Hearts, espero que les guste. 

**Algo sobre el fic**: Pues surgió un día que mi amiga Lamathyave y yo comentábamos sobre "la ley y el orden" … entonces surgió la idea dentro de la platica… igual ke varios bocetos de las escenas mas divertidas del fic… les advierto ke no soy muy buena con le humor, pero espero ke lo disfruten…

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomen la molestia de leer este fic, espero que dejen Reviews, sin más que decir comenzamos.

* * *

**Advertencia:** humor/ parodia

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Kingdom Hearts, ni sus personajes, ni las frutas Poupu me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo!) ; igual que " la Ley y el orden" y todos sus personajes… este fic esta hecho con el mero motivo de entretener. 

**Dedicatorias:** Este fic esta dedicado a Riku n-n; tambien a Lamathyave, a Annell y a todos aquellos que leyeron mi primer fic en esta sección.. muchas gracias a todos.

* * *

**__**

**_La ley, el orden… y Axel… _**

**__**

**By: Ileyse Vyntra **

-+-+-+

Una mañana en Twilight town Roxas despierta desnudo tirado ne medio del bosque y decide ir a la Unidad de Victimas Especiales…

En la oficina…

Están todos cazando pelusas en le techo cuando aparece Roxas con una pelota cubriendo un lugar estratégico… todos lo ven raro.

-"Menos mal que no fue una carta"- comentó Monch con los ojos abiertos.

-"Sé que me pasó algo, pero no logro recordar qué"- Olivia lo cubre con su Saco

-"Ven conmigo pequeño ¿quieres algo de comer?"-

-"Siiii… helado de sal marina!!!" repuso le rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Raro…"- todos…

En el interrogatorio…

-"¿recuerdas algo?"-

-"Helado de sal marina"-

-"Si ese ya te lo estas comiendo… ¿Qué más recuerdas?"-

-"Helado de sal Marina"-

-"No recuerda nada además del helado de Sal marina"- comentó Olivia al llegar a la oficina donde estaba Elliot

-"Hay que llevar su fotografía a todos los distribuidores"-

6 horas y 30 helados después….

-"Ha visto a este chico?"- preguntó Elliot ya con la lengua azul de tantos helados…

-"Si!... vino ayer con un chico… de.. con… eh… una cintura como de 20 cm y una cadera… de envidia…. Y un tono rojo en le cabello que bueno…"- contestó el vendedor con una mirada ensoñadora.

-"¿podría ser un poco más especifico?"-

-"Pues tenía muy buena cadera…. Y una gabardina negra…"-

-"Gracias."-

-"Una gabardina negra en esta época del año… por dentro debe parecer camarón"- inquirió olivia.

-"entonces, busquemos a un pelirrojo de cintura pequeña y deshidratado"-

A lo lejos ven a Demyx comiendo helado…

-"Helado!!"- gritó Elliot aventándose encima de Demyx –"Olivia!! Trae una cinta métrica!!!"-

-"Ya voy!"-

Unos minutos después…

Olivia y Elliot golpeados y mojados….

-" No, no era él… 50 cm…"

-"Wou menos que tú"-

-"¿Qué dijiste Elliot?"

A lado suyo pasa Axel…

-"Roxas! Oye Roxas!... ese niño debe ser sonámbulo…."-

-"Viste esa cintura?"- Olivia estaba asombrada

-"Si… muy… estrecha,,, Trae la cinta!!!"- s ele avienta.

Unos minutos después…

-"Si querían medirme la cintura solo tenían que pedirlo… jejejeje…"- Olivia y Elliot todos chamuscados…

En el interrogatorio…

-"muy bien… donde estuvo ayer?"- olivia lo miraba a fijamente a los ojos…

-"Tratando de juntar corazones para abrir el kingdom Hearts…."-

-"Y como a que hora fue eso?"- preguntó la chica sin entender de que hablaba.

-"Como a las tres de la tarde"-

-"¿conoces a este chico?"- le muestra la foto

-"Oh!! Ro…. Depende… ¿Qué les dijo él?"-

-"Ahora vuelvo"-

Al salir olivia del cuarto, Axel se pone de pie y comienza a verse en el espejo… saca un delineador y se delinea los ojos, luego empieza a depilarse las cejas y por ultimo retoca sus marquitas.

Del otro lado del vidrio…

Elliot y el comandante pintándole bigotes…

-"¿Qué hacen?"- pregunta Olivia con los brazos cruzados…

-"ejem… revisemos su declaración…"- Elliot rió nervioso. –"oiga jefe… creo que es culpable…"-

-"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué en su playera dice "yo fui"?- preguntó le comandante al ver a Axel modelando una playera bajo su gabardina…

-"No… por que me asusta"- repuso Elliot.

-"El ADN empata… y también me asusta"- concluyó olivia.

En el juicio…

Axel esta sentado en el estrado…

-"¿no es verdad que usted drogó, violó y abandonó a mi cliente Roxas?"- la rubia abogada Casey interrogaba con todo al pobre pelirrojo.

-"No…"-

-"que si!"- lo señala

-"que NOOO!"- la chamusca…

-"-Cof-Cof-… No más preguntas por ahora…"-

-"¿la defensa tiene algo que decir?"- inquirió le juez…

-"ZZZZZzzzz"- Zexion dormía placidamente

-"ejem… ejem… DEFENSA!!!!!!"-

-"Estupido Roxas… ¿Qué ha? Eh?... estupido Axel…"-

-"Fiscalía… continúe…"- ordenó el juez al ver que el abogado del acusado aun no despertaba…

-"No es verdad que es usted un doble, doble agente que asesinará a sus compañeros?"- Casey acusó al pelirrojo….

-"No… eso es en Chain of memories…"- Axel sonrió de forma afectada.

-"Esta manipulando las respuestas de mi estupido cliente!"- gritó Zexion poniéndose de pie.

-"Objeción Señoría!"- gritó la abogada

-"A lugar"- confirmó le juez…

-"Toma!!"- Zexion le avienta a Casey un libro que se estrella en su cara…

Parte Final del juicio…

Zexion preguntando a Axel

-"cuéntenos con sus propias palabras lo que sucedió"-

-"estaba buscando corazones… cuando encontré a roxas tirado…

-"aja…"-

-" y lo llevé a comer helado… ya saben, es un niño… a los niños les gusta el halado… ¿no?... le dije que si quería unirse a la organización y dijo que si, lo llevé a casa y lo dejé en el baño para que se duchara… fui por su gabardina y luego ya no estaba!!! Llevo toda la maldita noche buscándolo!!!... ¿lo captan?!!!"-

Señores del jurado… ¿Cuál es su veredicto?"- preguntó le juez…

-"Inocente!"- misteriosamente son todos los miembros de la organización con ropa y bigotes falsos… y a sus pies el verdadero jurado amordazado y amarrado.

En la sala…

-"Ah es verdad!! Ahora recuerdo… Me caí al salir de la ducha… eso explica este chichón… "- se toca la frente… -"y creo que soy sonámbulo…"-

-"Idiota!"- masculla Casey un con la marca del libro en la cara.

Después…

Axel llevó a Roxas a comer helado de sal marina…

La organización invitó a la unidad de victimas especiales de Twilight town a tomar unas cervezas…

Al fina todos terminaron muy borrachos en un lugar muy Oscuro…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado este Fic… es corto pero espero les haya divertido n-n yo amé a Zexion y a Axel… por favor no olviden los reviews y si quieren ver mis dibujos de KH… pasen a mi DeviantArt; el link esta en mi perfil… sin más me despido y espero pronto subir algo un poco mejor… gracias. Bye.

**+-+-+ Ileyse Vyntra +-+-+ **


End file.
